Aelfric Cyenwulf
One of Archaon's lieutenants, Aelfric Cyenwulf, High Zar of the Iron Wolves, is a Champion of Chaos depicted as a broad-shouldered giant with a horned helm and visor carved in the shape of a wolf. Though no sorcerer, he is a servant of Tchar. Beneath his fur cloak, he wears iridescent plate of heavy steel armour that ripples and throws back the light as though a sheen of oil slithered across its surface. Edged with fluted spirals of gold and silver, the breastplate was moulded to resemble powerful pectoral and abdominal muscles. The flesh of Aelfric's arms is all but obscured by the many beaten iron trophy rings and painted tattoos that writhed with the bulging of corded muscle. He wields a huge pallasz, its blade fully six feet in length, its pommel worked in the shape of a snarling daemon. Removing his helm, his wild mane of silver hair, with streaks of black at either temple, spills around his shoulders, framing a face ritually scarred - six cuts on the left cheek, four on the right - that radiate a ruthless intelligence. His teeth have been filed to a point. By the year 2522 IC, Cyenwulf had nearly forty-thousand warriors under his banner, with more arriving by the day, their ragged skull totems as high as their ululating warcries. Victory bred victory, and the tribes of the north - the Kul, Hung, Vargs as well as Kyazak raiders - all flocked to him, eager to share in his success. Individual warbands of fearsome Champions came, too. Men and monsters alike. Eight hand-picked warriors accompany him, over which he towers. Spoilers for Ursun's Teeth With an army of forty thousand, comprised of hounds, trolls, Warriors of Chaos, and a Dragon Ogre, Cyenwulf made for Urszebya to corrupt the heart of Kislev to the Dark Gods. His horde would be countered by a joint-military force of twenty-five thousand, comprised of Tilean mercenaries under General Albertalli, General Spitzaner's army from Talabecland and General Kaspar von Velten's army from Stirland; as well as the Ice Queen Katarin's personal pulk. Aelfric Cyenwulf was nearly victories, his forces overwhelming and slaying the Tileans to a man after an hour of fighting, but the Champion of Chaos himself was cut down by Kurt Bremen of the Knights Panther after Cyenwulf's sword was held in place within Pavel Korovic, whom held him there after the Kurgan had mortally wounded von Velten. In delaying the enemy, the forces of Order had given Katarin the time she needed to summon the power of the valley in the form of unending mist warriors that took the shape of Kislevites, Empire soldiers, even fur-pelted tribesmen, whose weapons of shadow and smoke cut down the Chaos horde in a wave of primal, elemental fury. Source * : The Ambassador (novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Epilogue * : Ursun's Teeth (novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Prologue ** : Chapter 5 ** : Chapter 11 Category:Chaos Champions Category:Tzeentch Category:A Category:C Category:Kurgan